


Someone like Woody

by Jaijaiwriter



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: What did Jessie felt and thought in her mind when She thought Woody is dead





	Someone like Woody

**Author's Note:**

> Sign* My first story I made in Fanfiction.net. 
> 
> And it's HORRIBLE AH!

No POV Remember that

Well not a One shot But a Description of Feelings (Feeling of Jessie btw)

"Where do you think your Going?"As the Purple,Octopus-Looking toy Threw Jessie inside the metal basket.

'Daycare is A Sad lonely place...'

Jessie frowned and looked at the Brain-washed Buzz "Buzz?! We're your friends!" She said With her hand on the Space toy's shoulder.

Buzz Pushed her hand At her suprise He really didnt really remember who i am "...Temptress Your Emperors Defeated And Im Immune to your Biwitching Good looks"He said pushing the basket in and walked away

'...For washed up old toys who have no owners'

Jessie just held the Basket poles and was Right,He was right all Gang needed Woody now And especially Say sorry to him,But how? Woody was probably at Andy's Box for College,waiting for Andy to bring the Box in his car and Head for college *signs*Woody is Lucky,Not to Stay at this Dream-Coatted Nightmare place

But He Deserve not to feel what his friends Felt...

He Shouldnt feel this...

"Lightyear,Explain our over Night accommodations"The Dusty-Pink Teddy Bear Interrupted the Red-headed Cowgirl's thoughts

"Sir,Yes Sir.."Buzz replied,Jessie just furrowed her eyebrows "...Prisoners Sleep in their Prisoners caught outside they're cel,Spends the night in the Box..."

"...Prisoner's Roll call,Any Prisoners Misses Roll call Spend the night in The Box..."

"...Prisoners Dont speak unless Spoken to,Any Prisoners Talk back Spends the night ..."

"..IN THE BOX! We get it"Jessie was getting to frustrated and uncomfortable with how Brain-washed Buzz talked to the Gang,Like all of them Were nothing to him...

Buzz started to stomp angrily to her but Lotso Stopped him wispered something,Heavens know what is it

"Dont worry comander,Any doubt i had is Under me and the academy"Buzz Replied Cupping his fist in his palm

Lotso's Gang frommed a Line with

Lotso At the front,standing on Three play Blocks "We have a way of doing things here at Sunnyside..."

"...You start at the Bottom pay your dues Your life could be a Dream come true..."

Oh man...Woody,Your so right About this place...Jessie thought to herself

"...But if you break our rules Step out of Line..."

Im so sorry for doubting you Woody..."...Try to Check out Early..."Those five words made Jessie look upEspecially Thats what Woody did'Check out Early'"Well your just hurting yourself"

Lotso Showed a Familiar brown object that made Jessie's Heart shatter to pieces

Everyone Gasped Its Woody's Hat...

And Lotso Trew it Right in front of Jessie

The Cowgirl heard Bullseye Whimper

"Woody..." Jessie felt her eyes water,But she tried to fight it "What Did you Do To Him!"She Accused While Gripping at the Metal bars

"...You'll have a goodnight rest,You have a full day of Play time tommorrow"Lotso chuckled while leaving Buzz and the gang.

There's no way to get out of here... especially when Woody is They believed Woddy in the first place they wouldn't be in here,Buzz wouldn't be Brain-washed and Woody would be alive right now,If They didnt let the Attitude of 'Old Woody' Blind them of who he was Right now they wouldn't be in Here...

Woody wouldn't be dead now...

Jessie Grabbed the brown hat on the floor,She couldn't hold it anymore She just let her tear fall on her cheeks

She Looked at the Hat while her tears Fall on his hatShe didnt know if she could find Someone like him

Someone so Brave

Someone so Selfless

Someone so Helpfull

Someone who is a Great leader

Someone Who wouldn't Cry and Fall Apart When bad times come

Someone Would Smile and Stand strong when your Down

Someone Like Woody...

**Author's Note:**

> You can't understand this? Blame it on my naive mind


End file.
